<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black &amp; White by kumo_is_kumo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607405">Black &amp; White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo'>kumo_is_kumo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate universe - Mafia, Dark Past, M/M, Mafia Youngjo, Minor Character Death, Past Sexual Abuse, Prostitute Seoho, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngjo's world has always been black. Seoho's world was once white.<br/>In the end, their worlds collide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>warning: this story will contain implied past abuse (not descriptive), prostitution, sex scenes</p><p>featuring mafia boss youngjo and prostitute seoho</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of the clock ticking in his office is boring him to the core that he yawns. His fingers tap on the edge of his desk and he lands his gaze back to the man currently kneeling in front of him, shaking like a leaf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is your last chance.” He says in a monotone voice, his eyes looking bored but still boring into the man’s soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, please- I- I don’t know anything- p-please spare me!! I have a family!!” The man begs hysterically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicks his tongue in dissatisfaction. “You should have thought better before you betrayed me,” then he flicks his fingers, “Finish him. Make it clean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one enters Black Raven and be a betrayer. Betrayal means death and that’s the consequence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Black Raven is one of the biggest mafia groups in the whole South Korea. Despite the many new groups trying to turn over the status but no one can even compare to Black Raven. They have been leading this side of the world for so long and it’s not like any new comer can suddenly compete with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo Kim from Black Raven might be young, but he is the best leader from all that had led the group for the whole five decades of them being at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one wants to mess with him, really. Black Raven is known to be very cruel, dirty minded, slick, and very unforgiving. If anyone ever tries to go against them, it’s just death as the result. Black Raven had made the name of their own, made their brand, a whole big group that promised loyalty and secrets to those who are lucky and talented enough to get to enter the community.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not many people know how Youngjo Kim looks. Only his right hand man, his trusted staff, and some of his business partners. Small workers are not even allowed to lift their head. Therefore, the big boss’ personal life is actually a secret to everyone. No one knows how he spends his spare time, or how he likes his wine served. There are only rumors. So many rumors are speculating around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People say he is a sadist. Others say he has a large tattoo on his chest. Some others even say he is looking for his long lost lover. No one knows which one is true and no one would even dare to ponder about it anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo nods to his right hand man and rises up from his leather seat; his boots clicking on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go. I can’t fucking wait to see Park’s face.” He grins devilishly, his tongue slithering out to lick his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picks his gun and stuffs it into his coat, just in case. He wouldn’t even use this anyway. No one would even try to mess with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the papers, Geonhak. Get your pen ready. Park’s not going to refuse this deal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Parks, or more known as the White Snake, is recently the rising group. To put it simply, might be the biggest threat to Black Raven. They even tried to slip a spy into their group, but somehow the said spy didn’t last long enough without being busted. Youngjo’s sure the spy is dead already or something. He doesn’t really care about traitors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has so many of Parks’ weak points now, all thanks to the useless little spy who thought that maybe telling him secrets might save his life. Nope. You betray once, and you are out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo stares at the big mansion of the Parks. Hmm, exquisite. He likes the place actually. He knows that the Parks are actually rich bastards, but they are still nowhere near Black Raven, and he is going to keep it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak is engaged in a semi heated debate with the security and upon finally noticing that it’s the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great Black Raven</span>
  </em>
  <span> leader sitting in that bulletproofed black car, it’s all an easy entrance. Youngjo chuckles and shakes his head at how power and money can buy someone. So ironic, so ridiculous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone he doesn’t know welcomes him. It might be the assistant of Park or something, he doesn’t care. Youngjo tilts his head as he stares all around the mansion and he hums at the taste. The place is actually pretty nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Park would greet you soon, sir. Please wait for a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a soft chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wait. My time is more precious than your whole fucking lifespan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak stands still beside him, looking very much as impatient as he is. Youngjo knows that sometimes his right hand man is way more impatient than he himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir,” the Park’s assistant is practically shaking like a leaf. Youngjo rolls his eyes and walks away, deeper into the mansion. He might know where the Park’s office room is if he guesses it right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears panicked footsteps trying to follow after him and he hears Geonhak threatening the man to </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep his distance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Youngjo walks ahead, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he walks past some rooms that he knows are not where Park is currently in. He has enough information on where that bastard would be during daylight. It’s either he is dealing with his work or he is fucking one of his whores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo stops in front of the biggest room at the end of the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi. Is he in there?” He points to the thick, pretty carved door wood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The assistant pushes the glasses up his nose, looking very worried and nervous and just scared. Youngjo taps his boot against the floor to show his impatience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need an answer.” He drags his tone boredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, sir. Master Park is… in there but he is currently busy-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t fucking care. I have a business to tell him and if he refuses… well, he won't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo does one exact knock on the door, just to appear </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, before slamming it open. He lets out a whistle at the setting of the office that is actually hiding the glory of the bedroom behind it. The office is empty, lacking the main character he wants to see the most, but there is a man that he presumes might be the right hand man or something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak makes a move to stand in front of him as protection when the stranger looks like he is ready to reach for his gun. Youngjo stands there, clicking his tongue and letting Geonhak deal with it. If it’s someone he trusts his life with, it’s Geonhak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Park is currently busy and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You either tell him that Kim of Black Raven is here or he is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>real busy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the rest of his life. And I’m not even joking.” Youngjo says, motioning Geonhak to hand the papers to the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The papers, the start of this whole deal, are in the man’s hands, and Youngjo enjoys the look of shock written all over the man’s face. Oh, to have the upper hand in everything he does… Youngjo loves that feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you five minutes, kid.” Youngjo muses as the man starts shaking at the turnout of the event.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not exactly a deal that will benefit both parties. It’s a deal that will benefit Youngjo himself. It’s just a faker, really. He has all the information about Park and White Snake, and it’s practically he has them wrapped around his fingers. He can end them just in an hour if he wants but no, where is the fun in that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The deal… </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>deal is to have the Park working under him, before he slowly crushes them into pieces. Until they won’t even dare to even try to challenge him. He is already nice enough to step his feet in this filthy place that smells a lot like sex and drugs. He knows that Park loves having pretty whores and it’s not even a secret that there are many whores being kept in this mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo watches with a grin as the man shakily leads him deeper into the room, walking past the divider that separates the office and the main bedroom. He looks around and takes notes at the Park’s photos on the wall, his antique old clock, and a rolled wine bottle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s bothering me?” Park roars, his face red and angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo claps his hands and that move takes Park’s full attention. It’s such a disgusting view actually, to walk in on Park with his pants down to his ankles and his whore sucking him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Park is surprised upon his appearance because really, who won’t be when they have the leader of Black Raven in their presence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you ten seconds to tell your whore to finish you off. I don’t like waiting.” Youngjo crosses his arms in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park startles and pushes the whore away from his dick, and Youngjo silently watches as the red-haired whore stumbles back from the push. The whore looks pretty from the back, with the robe barely covering his naked form, and Youngjo hums at the reminder that Park keeps his whores pretty all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t really pay attention to anyone other than Park who is hurriedly zipping his pants up. He grabs the papers from Park’s man’s hand and throws them to the bed, silently telling the bastard to start reading because he doesn't have the time to waste anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park grabs the papers in confusion and starts skimming over the words. Youngjo flicks his eyes down to the whore who’s already crawling a few meters away, and then the whore turns around-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Youngjo’s eyes widen in realization, he doesn’t let it show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Youngjo’s heart skips a beat, he doesn’t react.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whore stares back at him, and they stay that way for a few seconds. Blank, dark eyes, lined with kohl, are screaming in </span>
  <em>
    <span>exhaustion</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Youngjo can only see it for a quick second before those eyes turn back to steel, keeping the emotion hidden behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Mr. Kim,” Park calls while swallowing shakily, “How- how did you get this all-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo throws his head back as he lets out a loud laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have my ways. You think you agree with everything written in there?” He offers a single lopsided grin, devilish kind of smile that makes everyone shivers in their spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park quickly goes down on his knees and Youngjo lifts his head high. He loves victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are still a lot that I don’t want to disclose to you,” Youngjo says, changing his tone as if he is pouting, but the fire in his eyes is burning hot, “And I know you don’t need me to reveal what’s left in my possession.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mr. Kim, I- I will cooperate.” Park says in defeat, “White Snake will be working under you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo grins, wide and wolfishly. Mmh, he expects this already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steals a glance at the one sitting silently at the corner of the room, and finds the man is actually watching his every movement without a single hint of fear. Youngjo keeps his whole being straight and directs his gaze back to the kneeling man, who is actually shaking in fear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” Youngjo murmurs as he lowers himself to crouch down, until he gets to the same level as Park, “I don’t like traitors and I don’t like liars.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches for Park’s head and keeps it in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can crush you anytime I want, you fucking little shit.” He hisses under his breath and he can hear the hitch of Park’s breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes, Mr. Kim. I will devote my whole life… to you.” The man sobs and oh, Youngjo loves the cries of suffering from people he despises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushes the man away and rises up to his feet, receiving the handkerchief offered by Geonhak so he can wipe his hand clean. He doesn’t like dirty, messy things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not go back on your own words because I will be watching your move like a hawk.” He speaks in a low tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak steps aside, giving him a way to walk out of the place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo throws the last glance to the almost-naked man sitting at the corner of the room, and gives a tiny nod to him that would be mistaken as him turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one is supposed to know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least not now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end, Youngjo walks out of White Snake’s mansion unscathed, with victory in his hand, and a certain someone in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to get you out of there in no time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are coming back to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>warning:</b> this chapter contains gun(shots), murder, minor character death, and sex scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All the information written there on the papers don't even give Youngjo a sense of satisfaction. These are not enough, he needs more from the Park. He needs more so he can use it to crush that useless fat rat. He just needs </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dig more." He demands, putting the papers back to his desk until they scatter all over the glass surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More, sir?" His right hand man asks to check whether he really means it. There are quite a lot of information already written on those papers and Youngjo has never really dug this deep just to clear one little enemy, so it’s quite a surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Every single thing related to Park and White Snake, from his businesses, his personal affairs," his jaws tighten, "Even to his whores."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he notices any change on the boss' face, Geonhak doesn't say anything and just nods his head. Youngjo heaves a silent sigh and glances away, trying to direct his attention and focus away, turning a blind eye to the fact that his right hand man sends him a stiff polite bow before leaving his office room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since he left White Snake's mansion, he can't even find it in himself to stop thinking about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That person just fills his mind 24/7, sending goosebumps all over his spine that has Youngjo unable to sleep properly at night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo is not the type to overthink. He does what he wants to do and it's not his character to ponder over things, unless it is very important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the most powerful mafia leader, no matter how strong he is, also has… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's not something he is proud of. It's something that no one should find out about. And he is going to keep it that way. It’s going to be a mess if anyone ever finds out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geonhak comes bearing the information he demands in the next few days and Youngjo reads them all thoroughly, in a stack of thick papers sitting heavily atop his desk. It is stated that Park keeps at least ten of his favorite whores in the mansion, yet he has more that he keeps at some other places. Not that Youngjo pays any heed for those outside. It’s not even his problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn't use prostitutes' service that often, only when he feels frustrated or bored, but he is not surprised that a sick bastard like Park would have his hands full with pretty little things. He has heard quite a lot about Park and his obsession with keeping his whores pretty all the time for him so he can have his way with them anytime he wants to. It’s been the talk of town of how Park always wants whoever gets his attention and keeps them in his possession, so he can toy with them every single day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a single thought of it makes Youngjo's blood boils. If he has already felt so much disdain for Park, now it's adding even more after reading the information written on the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Change of plan," he murmurs while crushing the papers in between his fingers, "I won't need that faggot for that long. We are ending it tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak looks surprised. "Sir, are you serious? It's not been even a month after White Snake signed the deal and-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do not ask for your opinion, Geonhak." Youngjo snarls, narrowing his eyes dangerously at the other, and the right hand man immediately backs off, knowing his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apology, sir. I will get everyone ready for tomorrow." Geonhak bows in apology in fear of raising the boss’ short temper and quickly walks out to start preparing things for the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'wipe out'</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo huffs and runs a hand over his face. His dead father would be laughing so hard if he knew what Youngjo's about to do just for a whore. But then again, his dead father is no longer here and he can do any fucking thing he wants to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment the clock strikes to ten at night, everyone is on the move. The plan is simple. It's just to enter and finish them all. Do not kill the whores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo keeps his gun in his hand as he walks into the mansion of White Snake, having his men opening the way for him. His boots click on the marble floor as White Snake's people try to stop them, but it's useless because Black Raven has always been the best in any type of fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak makes sure there is no one trying to harm him and gives him a nod when the hallway leading to Park's master bedroom is empty. Youngjo clearly gives the order to his men that they can finish anyone who's trying to stop them, but Park's head is </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He fucking hates that low life faggot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hallway is eerily silent, soundless, and Youngjo gets his gun up, his finger on the trigger, and he pushes the bedroom door with no difficulty as it is apparently unlocked. Luck’s siding with him tonight, it seems. It's empty, the office part is. He is sure Park is in the bedroom because he hears some noises not so far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin of victory creeps up across his face as he walls deeper as if he owns the place, and as he turns through the corner, following along the divider; his grip on the gun tightens for a bit for whatever it is he is going to lay his eyes on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park is there, and that </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span> is on top of him, riding his cock. Youngjo lets his eyes run across the sweaty back for a few seconds, those frail shoulders, and he feels his blood boiling in anger. He hears Park's harsh voice of </span>
  <em>
    <span>why are you so bad at this, you slut, do you want me to kill you, you fucking ungrateful bitch</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and then followed by a slap across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, that's the last strike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one notices his presence even until now. Youngjo sprints there, not caring the loud sounds of his boots clicking on the marble floor echoing all over the place. He lifts his palm up to cover the man's eyes, his warm trench coat flat against sweaty, bare back, as he presses his lips against the man's ear to whisper,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Focus on my voice only, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seoho</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man gasps in surprise, clearly not expecting anyone to be coming and to be blocking his sight even, and Youngjo keeps his palm there to cover the other's eyes; then he lifts his gun up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, your time's up." He hisses, a wicked grin decorating his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. K-K-Kim!!!" Park screeches in shock, in disbelief, in utter fear, upon being pointed with a gun in between his eyes. He struggles to crawl back on his elbows and feet, his disgusting beer belly moving along; but to no avail, Youngjo lifts his leg up to put his boot against the man’s abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo grins, so sinister, mean, so evil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are dead for touching what's </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>." He murmurs, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Park's terrified eyes enlarge even more at the quick realization of what he is actually hinting, and it is the last image that he is going to keep as a souvenir in his head, and bam; he pulls the trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound is so loud, and the man in his arm flinches in surprise. Youngjo keeps the man close to him and he pulls the trigger for another shot, just to make sure the bastard is dead. He hands his gun to Geonhak who is standing not so far from him, face flat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Keep your eyes closed." He murmurs against the man’s ear before lifting his arm away. Taking his coat off, he places it on top of the man's shoulder and single handedly grabs him down from Park's dead body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo lifts the trembling man up into his arms, making sure that the coat is covering him all over and then he makes his way out of the mansion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man doesn't say anything to him, but the fingers gripping at the front of his shirt is enough to reassure Youngjo that he did the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seoho. Lee Seoho.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is finally here. Fucking here. For real. In front of Youngjo's eyes. And it's not a mere dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo puts the man down; watching those bare feet touching the soft carpet and coat-clad naked body sitting down on his bed. There is silence for a moment as Youngjo relishes what he had just done. He had just killed a little useless human just for the sake of someone who might not even… remember him at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he directs his gaze back to the man who is huddled under his big coat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you hear me?" Youngjo asks as he kneels down to get to his eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, Seoho, doesn't say anything for the first few minutes and Youngjo waits for him to recover from the shock. The whole ride out of White Snake's mansion was filled with silence as well, save for the soft ragged breathing coming from the man that Youngjo had kept safe under his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't seem like the man is going to talk anytime soon so Youngjo raises himself up back to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clean up. And get some sleep. You are looking like you are going to crumble down at any second." He says while stuffing his hands into his pants' pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't expect an answer but the man lifts his head slightly, and Youngjo can finally see his eyes properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still those same eyes, still the same face but just more matured, and just still the same human. Just different inside, Youngjo's sure about that one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will see you later. Or tomorrow." Youngjo bids goodbye and walks out of the room. He might have left the man in a guest room because he doesn't know what the other might feel for suddenly being in an entirely different place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geonhak greets him outside the room, bowing slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get the upper level members in the meeting room now. We have a lot to discuss." Youngjo throws an order, walking ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the death of Park, it will be more or less quite chaotic from now on. White Snake might be a small group but they had quite a number of affiliates and Youngjo is going to make sure that those small rats won't be able to do anything. There might be a fight back against the hierarchy and Youngjo is actually ready to face it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a long meeting, running along the strategies and going over what they are going to do with Park's properties now. Youngjo doesn't really care, so he just lets his men take care of it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without him realizing it, morning has come and the meeting is over but he is still cooped up in his office. Supposedly to read some papers, but he just ends up thinking about the man just a few rooms away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He admits, it was on impulse. He did plan to crush White Snake in the future, maybe like a few months after they had the deal, but the moment he found </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lee Seoho</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he just… lost his cool. And it's the first time ever, he admits, as embarrassing as it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eyes. Youngjo is just… weak for those eyes; even after so many years had passed. It's always those eyes that have him curling like a weak man, internally though, and he doesn't dare to think about how much power the man actually holds over him. No one should know. He is the Black Raven, no one should know his weakness and it's not even an option.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s enough to be dealing with business and Youngjo thinks he might want an hour or two of sleep so he just decides to go back to his room, but not before checking on his newest occupant for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pushes the door open, the man is awake already. Lee Seoho is awake and he is sitting on the bed, watching the morning sky through the slightly opened window, before his attention is directed to the door the moment he hears Youngjo making a noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning.” Youngjo simply says as he walks deeper into the guest room; the door closing softly behind his back, “Did you sleep well?” It’s just an empty question just to start the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho stares at him, the bathrobe slipping down on one of his shoulders and Youngjo just realizes that he hasn’t lent him any clothes before. Might as well tell Geonhak to get some clothes that size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Youngjo asks again, and this is certainly not his character. He is an impatient one and he is not the type to think about how others might feel. Just how special this one human is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.” Seoho’s voice is hoarse and Youngjo is slightly taken aback at how even his voice is still the exact same. Still that soft, melodic voice that had been haunting him for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you kill Park Seonsu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, Youngjo doesn’t expect that question coming from the other and as he sees how Seoho is staring at him, expecting an answer, he just stops walking and keeps a meter distance between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because,” he shrugs nonchalantly, “He was annoying and useless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you killed him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh huh, he was no use.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho stares for a long time, suddenly being silent, and Youngjo just stares back while trying to understand the other’s body language. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kim Youngjo.” The way his name flows past those lips sounds so nice that Youngjo curls his fingers into his fists. He is just glad that he has his hands deep in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember.” He says back simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something feels weird, something that he had never felt before, the moment Seoho uttered his name. He had almost thought that the man would never remember him, moreover his full name, but he does and it just brings… weird feelings all over his spine. Something is awakened in him, something foreign that he doesn’t have the time to think over the moment Seoho rises up from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man approaches him, bare feet padding across the warm floor, and Youngjo manages to catch the sight of fading bruises along his neck. There is a hint of anger burning in his chest at the thought of Park hurting Lee Seoho, but that thought just goes away the moment Seoho lands a hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo stares silently, watching what Seoho is planning to do. The man steps closer, so close, until they are just an inch away, and Youngjo can smell the distinctive scent coming from him. So strong, unique, sweet, kinda addicting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you actually want,” Seoho pauses his words to get closer, leaning his full weight against him, “is this, don’t you? The reason why you brought me out of Park Seonsu’s place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No; </span>
  </em>
  <span>he wants to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not because of that;</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he can't even say a single word. Not with the proximity between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo is staring, trying to figure out what Seoho means with that, although he might have an idea of what the man is actually hinting. As he doesn’t reply with anything, Seoho just leans so close, until their breathing mingles together, until Seoho’s scent is filling all over his senses, until Seoho kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment their lips meet, Youngjo is just a goner. He gives up to his pride, to the leftover conscience he might still have in his head, and he just pulls the man closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho’s lips, just as expected, are soft and sweet and so fucking tender. They are alluring, so addicting, making him lose his mind as he cradles the man’s face close with his two palms. He feels hands caressing his upper arms, tipping alluringly up towards his neck, and playing with the back of his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed is close enough and Seoho pulls him down along with him. Youngjo watches as Seoho sits down on the bed, pulling the bathrobe off from himself until he is as bare as a newborn. There are light bruises all over his skin and Youngjo frowns as he drags his fingers over one fading bruise on the shoulder. He might want to check if there is any other bruise somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho goes to undress him, lithe fingers pushing the shirt down from his broad shoulders. And then there are lips, attaching themselves on the base of his throat, kissing to allure him, and he sits there while watching everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets Seoho kiss down along the large black tattoo across his chest, and then those damn eyes are looking up, keeping his gaze. Youngjo snarls when two lithe hands drag down, short nails scratching teasingly on his chest, and then dropping down to touch his cock through his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a growl and he cups the man’s face in his hands, tilting it up to kiss him. He feels lips moving aggressively, mirroring the movement of his own, and then Seoho is just slipping his two hands into his pants. Cold, little fingers wrap around his cock, pumping vigorously, and Youngjo is a liar if he says he is not the least aroused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who won’t be when the dream character of his young days is now with him in the bed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grips at Seoho’s hips as he towers over him, fatigue and drowsiness washed away quickly. Seoho bites down on his lips, then licking the dull pain away with his sinful, sinful tongue. Youngjo breathes harshly as he brings his hands down to cup at the man’s ass, grabbing the flesh until his fingers dip into the plump skin. He feels the slight shiver coming from the man when he does that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho scratches at the start of his tattoo, the one located on the base of his neck, as if to tease him, to push him to the edge, and yeah, he succeeds, because Youngjo is this close to losing his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a tiny, breathless laughter when he feels Seoho spreading his legs open, wide enough to have him fitted in between those thick thighs, and Youngjo grabs a handful of the flesh into his hand. He pushes the man down to the bed, bringing his mouth to drag it along Seoho’s long neck, following the pattern of the fading bruise. The thought of someone landing a hand on this body… it drives Youngjo to this misery that he is very late to save him. But it’s okay; the rat is dead and Seoho is already safe with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on,” Seoho’s sultry voice whispers right beside his ear and Youngjo feels his pride as the leader is being tested. He doesn’t like it when someone’s trying to order him around, but Seoho’s voice is doing things to him. It arouses him even more, pushing him until he is all hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brings his hand down, pushing past the tender anal with two of his fingers, and he carefully watches for Seoho’s face. The man barely flinches, as if it’s something that’s been done so often and Youngjo tries his best not to feel angry or he is going to hurt the darling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho’s pretty eyes are hooded, dark, with lust, with curiosity, with questions, with challenge. Youngjo dips down to take his lips into a kiss again, and then it’s so messy that the sounds of their saliva dripping are so loud all over the guest room. Seoho pulls him lower while parting his mouth wider, their tongues battling for dominance in which Youngjo wins over so easily because he hates losing, no matter who it is for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears a soft, breathy moan coming from the man beneath him when he pulls his fingers out. Youngjo leans back for a bit, for as far as Seoho’s arms wrapped around his shoulder let him to, and he just nudges the tip of his cock against the reddish entrance. Their harsh breathings fill the whole guest bedroom and he flicks his gaze up for a quick second, finding Seoho watching his cock teasing along the rim, with his bottom lip trapped under his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Youngjo pushes inside with one swift move, Seoho lets out another soft noise, a throaty one that has him trembling in arousal. The man digs his fingers into his shoulder blades and Youngjo hisses at the slight pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walls wrapping around his cock are warm, velvety, felt so fucking good that he feels his eyes rolling to the back of his skull. Seoho’s ass keeps him in a tight grip, and Youngjo doesn’t feel like pausing even just for a second. He pumps inside, his hips moving instinctively without a proper thinking, and Seoho is gripping at him as if his life depends on him. Which is… quite true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo props himself with a palm against the bed and the other one on the man’s hip for better control. Seoho breathes loudly, his eyes locked on where they are connected in the most intimate way, being so sticky and wet and warm. Sometimes he does flick his gaze up and meets Youngjo’s one, full of fire and lust, and then Seoho lifts himself up in difficulty, just so he can lock their lips together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo props a hand on the man’s lower back to keep him like that. Seoho hums in a low voice, his lips twisting to nip at his, just like a tease he is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he moves on his own, fucking himself on the cock seathed inside of him. Youngjo lets out a low growl and stays still, letting the man ride his cock as he wishes. There are times when he thrusts forward and Seoho is making a lot of breathy, surprised noises at that. He grabs the man’s red cock, thumbing at the slit, and smearing the dripping precum all over the head. He feels Seoho tremble greatly under his touch and there is only pride and excitement that he feels in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho lifts his gaze up, eyes so teary and red and dark, and his whole face scrunches up as he is reaching his orgasm. Youngjo pulls him forward, taking his parted mouth into a bruising kiss in which the man replies with as much vervor. Youngjo feels warm cum dripping down along his knuckles and Seoho is moaning silently into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngjo feels a tug of grin at the corner of his lips, before he buries his whole face into Seoho’s face, breathing in his unique scent as he pumps himself in and out to reach his own climax. There are arms wrapped loosely around his back and Youngjo blindly kisses along the beating pulse on Seoho’s neck; his hips still thrusting forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seoho’s lips land against his ear and there is a whisper of his name, and Youngjo just comes spilling inside the man like a thick, heavy flood. The man trembles in his arms, breathing harshly, as Youngjo leans away to take a look at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks sweaty; Seoho does, but he still looks as beautiful as the image Youngjo has in his brain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They just stare for a moment, there is no word exchanged for a while; before Youngjo just dips down to silently kiss him all over again. And Seoho’s eyes closing as he kisses back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring all the voices in their head, ignoring all the unanswered questions and all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whys</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>whats</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>hows</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, Youngjo is just a weak, </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak man.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>warning:</b> this chapter contains slight mention of past abuse, prostitution, mention of murder, smoking, and sex scenes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo looked up when he heard the same voice that he had been listening for the past few weeks. It was that same boy again, with neat uniform on, and nerdy glasses sitting atop the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are here again.” The boy had said and Youngjo directed his gaze back to the blue sky. Spending time at the school rooftop while watching the fluff, white clouds moving along the blue sky certainly had a calming effect to his loud, messy head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy carefully took a seat on the ground, leaving a meter gap away from him. Youngjo secretly glanced through the corner of his eyes to see what the boy was holding onto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a few weeks,” the boy said, “but I still didn’t know your name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunbaenim</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo pondered if he should just ignore the conversation, but then the boy leaned close enough to take a peek at the name tag attached to his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ohhh,” the boy mused, “Kim Youngjo </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunbaenim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s nice to finally learn your name.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo sighed and decided to grant the boy the attention that he seemed to be asking. The boy had a wide grin across his face, his eyes turning into crescents as he smiled, and his black hair sat messily atop his head. He looked exactly like a good student.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want.” Youngjo murmured while glancing at the other’s name tag, “Lee Seoho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunbaenim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’ve seen you quite a lot of times sitting here alone. And I like staying here too to study. If you don’t mind…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stole a glance at the book placed on the boy’s lap and he shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Suit yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy, Lee Seoho, grinned and nodded his head excitedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been quite some time. Youngjo was per se not an entirely troublesome kid while he attended school, but his reputation made it like it was such a  big deal. There were rumors everywhere; rumors about how his father was the great mafia leader, about how no one wouldn’t want to cross paths with him, about how anyone defying his father’s orders would immediately get executed, and as much as Youngjo didn’t want to admit it, those were true. His father wasn’t exactly the most forgiving people in this whole world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That fact alone was enough to make the other students keep the distance from him, as to not to “anger” him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was fine. That was okay. Youngjo didn’t really care about what they would think about him as he walked through the hallways and had everyone taking steps back to give him the space. Great, fucking great, it made his whole life even easier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No friends? Fine. Absolutely fine. Friends were troublesome anyway. Youngjo preferred to spend his time alone watching the sky or just daydreamed about random things, or just thought about what the chefs would make for dinner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Recently though, there was this boy, looking pretty much nerdy and goody two shoes of type, slinking up to the rooftop and annoyed the shit out of him. Youngjo was not one to really care about what people are doing, but if it bothered him, certainly it would grab his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then again, honestly speaking, the boy barely bothered him at all. At first, he just sat there at one corner of the rooftop, reading over his science books or doing his assignments, and Youngjo stayed at his own spot to stare at the sky or sleep the break time away. Just recently, the boy sat closer to where he was, and eventually striked a conversation with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lee Seoho. Such a… pretty name for a pretty boy; Youngjo thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lonely, cold days eventually were filled and accompanied with the sounds of paper books flipping over and pencils writing down on rough texture. Everytime Youngjo closed his eyes, he was lulled to sleep with those monotone noises and those eventually… calmed him for a bit, as weird as it sounded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the time, Seoho tried to speak to him under certain circumstances, and Youngjo strangely answered. He was not a human of many words, but he just answered some random questions thrown to him. It was either ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>do you know the headmaster will be changed</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ or about ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>have you tried the famous sandwich from the cafeteria</span>
  </em>
  <span>’, and Youngjo just hummed or just nodded to all those.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt like he gained himself a strange friend over the time he spent sitting at the rooftop at every break time. It was originally the time for him to calm the storm in his head, to distract himself from the dangerous future he would be involved in, and just to kill the time before he had to go back to the classroom and pretend that he was studying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, it made him look forward to break time more often than not, because he had started speaking quite a lot too, and Seoho was actually a very good listener. Youngjo had trouble in expressing himself, but that boy could easily understand what he was about to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Match made in heaven</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would say, but it was too quick and he didn’t believe in things like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Life was about power and money. He had to be on top for him to survive. A betrayer should be wiped away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you smoking,” Seoho whined and waved the smoke away from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo blew the smoke into the air, ignoring the obvious question. They had gotten pretty friendly over the months of them spending their time together and he had let the boy sit beside him. Their upper arms brushed together as they sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not healthy.” Seoho muttered while pushing his glasses up his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo let out a low chuckle. “Who cares?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Youngjo secretly stole a glance at him and he chuckled at the disagreeing pose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Studying so much is also not healthy.” He commented.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho looked like he was offended. “What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo decided not to answer but he threw a new question. “Why did you approach me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you decide to talk to me? And sit here and pretend that you haven’t heard all those rumors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence and Youngjo took another drag from his smoke, silently waiting for the answer. He honestly didn’t know what Seoho would answer him with and it would be a lie if he said that he was not a slight bit nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard all the rumors,” Seoho started off slowly, “And I don’t think I’m not one to judge that? Uh, I mean, those rumors are… pretty surprising? But you don’t look scary to me, at least.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stared at the boy, “I don’t? You sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho nodded his head. “Yeah! You don’t look scary at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only disbelief that Youngjo felt and it sounded so funny that he let out a silent laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho looked like he still had a lot to say but he didn’t, and Youngjo just gazed back up to the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sky is pretty.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy murmured some things he didn’t really catch and he didn’t feel like asking anyway so he just ignored it. The sky was too pretty anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho gave him a sandwich, the one he mentioned a while back, in the next few days. Youngjo stared at the packaged bread and he looked up to make sure that it was really for him. Seoho grinned and nodded his head, ripping the package to open his own. Youngjo felt the corner of his lips tick into a tiny smile as he watched the boy munch on the sandwich as if it was the most delicious food ever in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy seemed to be impatient as he grabbed the package to help him rip it open before handing it back to him. Youngjo carefully brought the bread to his mouth, with Seoho watching him expectantly. The first bite was kinda weird, but as he took another one, the taste was kinda okay, bearable on his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho grinned, so wide that his eyes formed into little crescents that stopped Youngjo for a quick second, before he regained himself back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, he didn’t think those eyes were adorable. Certainly not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good, isn’t it?” Seoho asked in excitement and Youngjo shrugged nonchalantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing more than bread.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, sure,” Seoho let out a soft giggle as if he actually knew that Youngjo must probably liked the taste, and Youngjo decided to let him be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bread was okay. Kinda delicious, yeah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sky was pretty. As always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Youngjo fell asleep that night, for once without nightmares, with the fleeting thought of eye smiles lingering at the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop smoking,” Seoho told him one day, grabbing the smoke away from his fingers and throwing it somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If it was the old Youngjo, he would be angry for being treated this way and he would have beaten the shit out of him. But he just… sighed and leaned back against the railing, giving up to his wasted smoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho rummaged into his trousers’ pocket, then pulled out a small chocolate. He pushed it to his face and Youngjo backed away to avoid it from poking into his eyes. He grabbed the chocolate and looked at the way the boy was watching him expectantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For me.” He said, tone supposedly questioning but ended up stating the fact that yes, it was for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho nodded, his glasses always falling from his nose but he quickly pushed them back to their spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rather than smoking, you could just eat chocolate or candy or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo unwrapped the chocolate and broke a small piece of it, pushing it into his mouth. The sweetness and bitterness melted on his tongue and he rolled his eyes at how childish it was compared to smoking. But hey, it didn’t taste that bad though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snorted at his own thought and glanced to the side, finding Seoho watching him with a wide smile on his face. He looked childish, with his glasses kept falling down, and his usually neat necktie was pulled slightly lower in order to not choke his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something crossed in Youngjo’s head for a quick second and then he hesitated about what he was about to do. But then again, Youngjo rolled his eyes at his own thought. He never hesitated so… why not?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed Seoho’s necktie to pull him forward and then he just kissed him on his mouth. Quick, short, chaste.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a healthy flush all over Seoho’s shocked face and Youngjo snorted at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Surprise.” He said in a low voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho blinked, once, twice, thrice, but he broke into a soft, shy filled giggle. Youngjo scoffed at the whole situation before he surged forward to kiss the giggling boy again. Seoho propped himself with his palms against the ground, his eyes closing behind his glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You still taste like smoke.” Seoho murmured once they leaned back. Youngjo chuckled and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang and their break time was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo ran his eyes over the boy’s face to see his reaction. He carefully grabbed Seoho’s hand and gave it a squeeze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tomorrow again?” He murmured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho giggled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. See you tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On the next day, Seoho didn’t come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the school year, even until the upcoming years, Youngjo never saw him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo’s heart was frozen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Waking up alone in an empty bed with messy sheets and duvet wrapped around him, he turns around and buries his whole face into the pillow even further. Something feels disappointing even though he should have seen this coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyone is just the same.” His whisper is low, but it’s loud enough to haunt himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn’t know if it’s the right thing to do to leave Seoho alone in bed. He doesn’t know if the red-haired man would appreciate the fact that he wakes up alone after they had sex on the other day, but Youngjo really has to attend this important meeting to get the reports from his men. Boy problem aside, he still has work to do and territories to maintain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Truthfully speaking, he barely listens to what his men are talking about. He knows Geonhak will be able to repeat every single thing to him because his right hand man is that smart and trusted. He can’t shake the thought of having Lee Seoho in his house, in one of the rooms in his house, sleeping soundly in the bed, so close yet so far from his reach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is just a few floors away, but Youngjo can’t help this longing in his chest. Fuck, he wants to hold him. Just… hold him to settle the storm in his head. To reassure himself that he finally gets the man back to him, to where he belongs, that he is safe and away from any danger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment Geonhak whispers into his ear to inform him that the reports are done, Youngjo is practically leaping out of his seat. His men bow to him as he makes his way out of the room and storms away three floors up. The meeting room is in the underground to keep everything confidential.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo gives a gentle knock on the door before deciding that he can’t wait and just makes his way inside. Seoho is there, standing in front of the window, only clad with a white shirt that leaves nothing to his imagination. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon noticing his arrival, the man glances back through his shoulder. Youngjo swallows thickly and closes the door behind him. He stops in the middle of the room when he sees Seoho is making his way towards him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chaste kiss is placed on his mouth and Youngjo suddenly feels so nostalgic at the same sweetness spreading along himself. Seoho greets him with a kiss and he greets the other with a tight hold around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many questions linger in his head yet Youngjo can’t even find himself speaking a single word; not with how eager Seoho is kissing him. Those lips are devouring his own, so deep, so passionate, that Youngjo is once again reminded that this man has him wrapped around those little fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might be the leader of Black Raven, but he is just a weak man when he is faced in front of Lee Seoho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bed bounces when he is pushed to sit down and then Seoho gets on his knees. Youngjo breathes heavily when lithe hands unbuckle his pants, pretty lips wrapped around his cock, and then Youngjo takes a hold of those red strands in between his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So many answers are needed, his curiosity is killing him, but Seoho doesn’t look like the same person he used to know. The boy with slippery glasses and sunshine smiles was gone and now is replaced with this empty, robotic man who holds so many deep secrets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His desperate thoughts are cut off when Seoho takes his mouth off of his cock, rising up to climb on his lap. Youngjo watches as the man goes to kiss him again, and he holds him close to his chest, so close, so tight, until there is no more distance between them. Until there is, hopefully, no more hesitation and secrets between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until all they can think and feel is one another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho breathes out in small puffs when they fuck, his fingers shaky as he takes a strong grip on Youngjo’s upper arms. Youngjo drags his own lips all over the man’s neck and shoulder, kissing any part of skin that he could reach, kissing the bobbing Adam’s apple, and taking a bite of any flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gives up to his desire, to his longing; and he just embraces the most important person close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Under the clouds of thoughts and emotions, Youngjo once again calls for the name he longs the most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The night is young and the breeze is gentle, and Youngjo is woken up from the short nap he has. The other side of the bed is empty and he rises up in alert, suddenly working the gears in his brain. Where is Seoho-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The big window is opened, the curtains are flowing from the wind. The night has just started and the half moon is already up in the sky. As always, the sky is so pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho stands there, in front of the window, with the thin white shirt barely clinging to the crook of his elbows. Youngjo sits up, bringing his feet to the cold floor and taking the duvet with him. He puts the duvet over his shoulder as he wakes his way towards the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho doesn't even flinch when he wraps his arms around the man from behind, effectively trapping him against his chest, and keeping him warm with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you awake,” he murmurs, and he can’t fight the need to press his lips against the crook of Seoho’s neck. Just to feel him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man says nothing for the first few seconds but he doesn’t fight back when Youngjo pulls him closer to keep him warm. Youngjo puts his chin on the man’s shoulder and breathes in his scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you look for me? When I was gone?” Seoho asks in a whisper, his voice being brought pas the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo closes his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Every single day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho lets out a soft hum, “And did you find anything about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just this and that. No one really knew about it. You just disappeared without a trace.” Youngjo says, tightening his hold around him. Seoho slowly leans back against his chest, leaning his full weight on him, in which Youngjo welcomes him wholly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho didn’t say a word, and Youngjo thinks he deserves to know everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where did you go? Tell me everything. For the past twenty years.” Youngjo says, almost pleading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind blows gently and the curtains fly in the air. Youngjo listens to the way Seoho is breathing steadily. He doesn’t know who far he could push him to tell him things, but he just needs to know. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That day, I went home from school,” Seoho starts in a soft, slow tone, surprising Youngjo for the sudden open up that he doesn’t even expect, “And I found out about the debt my parents had.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho takes a pause before continuing, “My parents were old and sick and they didn’t even have half of the money that they needed to pay back. So I quitted school to find some jobs. It was difficult, and I was very naive to think that I would get enough money to pay everything back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo presses a kiss on the underside of Seoho’s jaw, aware of the little tremble coming from the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was not enough. It was never enough. No amount of jobs I took could even pay for the debt, no matter how many hours I worked myself to death. Those people demanded money from my parents. It was chaotic. I… I didn’t exactly remember every single thing, but at some point, I gave up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Youngjo doesn’t know what he is expecting, but he can’t even tell himself to not think for the worst.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red light district. They offered me a big amount of money. And I entered that place, once again being naive and thinking that it would only for a short amount of time. I was so wrong.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo keeps the man close and feels the obvious shiver coming from him. He doesn’t think it’s from the cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The debt was paid. But my debt in the brothel was not. Sleeping with so many people was not a job that I had imagined myself to be in, but it paid for food in my stomach and the roof above my head, so I didn’t have any choice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seoho,” Youngjo calls softly, kissing the man on his cheek. Seoho hums in a low tone, his pretty eyes closing at that touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed places a few times, to see if I could ever be free from this kind of business. Ten years in this field, Park Seonsu came to the last brothel I was in, and he took a liking to me. He bought me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo somehow knows what’s going to be next.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Park Seonsu, he,” Seoho takes a deep breath, the tremble in his voice apparent by now, “He was a </span><em><span>fucking</span></em> <em><span>bastard</span></em><span>.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Seoho, stop talking, it’s okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could never forgive him.” Seoho whispers with venom laced in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Darling, you don’t have to say more, you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho is seething in anger and Youngjo can practically feel it. He doesn’t know what things that the rat had done to his darling, and he wouldn't even dare to imagine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He took advantage of me,” Seoho continues, albeit with a weaker voice, “And it was hell. He wouldn’t even let me go out of that damn place. He used me as a bait to lure his enemies. He fucked me whenever and however he wanted. I fucking hate him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lifts a hand up to cup the side of Seoho’s face, tilting his head up so he can kiss him. Seoho’s tensed shoulder sag and he sighs into his mouth. Youngjo holds him close as he kisses him gently to distract him from that difficult, hard feeling in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so glad when you killed him,” Seoho whispers against his lips, “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo dives in to kiss the man again and Seoho replies back with the same power, though he then smiles secretly. The leader backs away in question when he feels the tremble of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho stares at him, and there is this familiar twinkle in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t taste like smoke anymore,” he comments, in which Youngjo rolls his eyes at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me to stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t expect you would really stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets the duvet go and it falls crumbling on their feet. He lifts the man up to his shoulder, bringing him to the bed as if he is some kind of rice sack. Seoho hangs limply and only moves when he is being dumped to the bed. Youngjo returns to grab the fallen duvet and throws it over the man to keep him warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what,” Seoho speaks when he gets to the bed, keeping a close gap to him, “what kept me going for so many years?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo pushes the bangs away from poking into Seoho’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho smiles, a shy one, and that reminds Youngjo of when he was still that nerdy high schooler.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>The sky is pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he says with a smile, “You kept saying that. And the sky was very pretty, no matter how hard my life was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo ponders over how many things that they remember over so many years even though they were being apart from one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Youngjo murmurs in fondness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I spent my time looking at the sky whenever I was reminded of you. Sometimes, I had a wishful thinking that you might save me and all, since you have all the power, based on the old rumors revolving around you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a snort. “Not those rumors again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho lifts a hand to place over Youngjo’s side of face. “But you did save me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would save you as soon as possible if only I had known that bastard had you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t know. He never really showed me around. Kept me in his mansion as his pretty plaything.” Seoho shrugs as if nothing matters, but Youngjo narrows his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else?” He asks, tracing his fingers along the faint bruises on the red-haired man’s neck, “Who else touched you? Who else should I kill?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho shivers when the big hand caresses his jaw and his eyes close when Youngjo leans forward to kiss his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one else. Just some of his men. But I supposed they all died already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo curls an arm around Seoho’s waist, his finger drumming on the hipbone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My men left no one. They were all gone, so you don’t need to worry anymore.” He murmurs before tilting his head aside to capture Seoho’s mouth into a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho hums softly and curls even more into him, while kissing him back with a feeling that is undeniably strange for the both of them. It was unspoken, back when they were young, it was still all vague and Youngjo didn’t even think that much back then when he kissed that nerdy boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s not undoubtedly something more, something that Youngjo had never thought he would ever feel, but it is exactly what he feels. If the desperation and the longing are not enough as proofs, then he doesn’t know what else would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans away and watches the pretty flutter of Seoho’s eyelashes when those eyes reopen. How is he still so fucking pretty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You changed.” Seoho comments slowly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did too.” He says back; a telltale of tugging at the corner of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you are now a whole new person.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How so?” Youngjo asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho tilts his head as if to assess him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You might be a whole adult now, you killed people for living, but…” He purses his lips, then he smiles, “You look more lively compared to back then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo rolls his eyes. “How a person who kills people for living can look lively.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hard to explain but you look like, like, you would </span>
  <em>
    <span>die </span>
  </em>
  <span>for me.” He says, and he even has the audacity to look smug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh the irony in his words. Youngjo leans close to whisper, “I would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho is staring, there is a certain look in his eyes. Youngjo doesn’t really think much about it and he leans close to kiss the man again, but a hand on his mouth stops him from doing so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything?” Seoho asks in a murmur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Even if I ask you to set me free?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo certainly doesn’t expect that wish. Nothing prepares him for the wish to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to be away from this side of the world, which automatically means away from him. It’s only normal for someone like Seoho to be wishing for freedom after so many years being trapped in this cruel life fate had single handedly decided for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And really… Youngjo would do anything for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes a deep breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” His voice sounds so foreign even to himself, “I would do anything. For you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bile is stuck in his throat and he struggles to swallow it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Actually? Youngjo doesn’t think he is a strong human at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs his shirt and pants and wears them back silently. If there is one thing that he doesn’t want to do for Seoho, it’s to show his weakness in front of the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get some rest. I will see you tomorrow.” He says, pulling the comforter around the man to keep him warm, yet avoiding to meet those pretty eyes. Seoho doesn’t say anything and Youngjo brushes the man’s hair away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo walks out and dismisses Geonhak who has been guarding outside, telling him to retire to his room. The man bows at him and Youngjo just heads back to his room without replying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sits on the edge of his bed and brings a hand up to rub at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels crushed, tired, empty, he feels lost. Something heavy is there, sitting on his chest, making it so hard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Do not have a feeling, son. It will destroy you;</span>
  </em>
  <span> his father had said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Funny. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo never thought he would be feeling this way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But indeed; </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>turns him into a very weak, little human being.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>warning:</b> this chapter contains minor character death, murder, gunshots, useful of harsh words, wounds, blood, </p>
<p>and happy ending.<br/>phew, i didnt know what i wrote-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chaos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything is in chaos. Five of their men are found dead at the borders of their territory. The cause of their deaths is still unknown, but Youngjo knows that this is a warning from certain people. He just doesn’t have any clue yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another day, there are </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead black ravens</span>
  </em>
  <span> being left in front of his gate, and Youngjo just doesn’t want to play this sick, ridiculous game. Whoever it is, he is not going to let them step on his pride like this. He’s been pretty lenient lately and he knows there are lots of groups trying to overthrow him, but no one has really tried anything so far.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak might be the busiest of all. Other than being a personal guard and right hand man to him, the man is also the best person to collect information from any kind of source. Youngjo trusts Geonhak with his life and he knows that the man would never ever betray him. He picked that kid when he was still a little abandoned child crying silently not so far from his mansion, and ever since then, Geonhak had swore his loyalty to him for the rest of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If there is anyone who knows every single thing about him, it will be Geonhak. Youngjo doesn’t really talk about private and personal things in his mind, but Geonhak just knows whatever and whenever he needs his help with anything. Everything; including the information about Seoho’s parents whereabouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologize, sir, but this is all I could find.” Geonhak murmurs in a low, silent voice while handing him a thin clear file containing certain information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo grabs it and reads over the little information written there, and he sighs in disappointment. Seoho’s parents had long died from sickness and they were buried somewhere pretty far from here. How is he going to break this to Seoho; he doesn’t think the red-haired man would appreciate the news. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about the other thing? Have you found the right place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak nods his head, “Yes, sir. There is a city where it is less crowded and there are not many criminal cases from what I have collected. It’s just-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it safe?” Youngjo cuts him off, “Are you sure it is safe from any possible harm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So far, yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another sigh leaves Youngjo’s lips as he leans back against his seat. There comes another migraine hitting the side of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Seoho had requested to be set free, he has been thinking about the many ways of letting the man live alone in the safest place, yet he will still keep a close eye. Seoho has been living his life in this dark side of the world for so many years; the least he could do to the man is to give him what he desires the most.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn’t know if he can say goodbye that easily, but for Seoho, he is going to try his best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, if you allow me to speak,” Geonhak’s voice grabs his attention back and Youngjo stares at the way his right hand man is looking pretty reluctant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure you are going to let him go, sir?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That question surprises Youngjo, because even though Geonhak is smart, he just doesn’t expect this </span>
  <em>
    <span>caring</span>
  </em>
  <span> side from the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you asking?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak looks hesitant for a moment; a rare side coming from him. Youngjo waits with bated breath, not knowing why he is so nervous to hear what Geonhak, the closest human to him, is going to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… had been looking for him for so many years, sir. So many </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Geonhak says in one breath, “I know this is not my place to speak, but sir, I don’t want you to regret it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stares, startled at how gentle Geonhak is speaking. He wouldn’t even think that Geonhak, that kid with dirty face and wounds all over his limbs, the very same kid who stared at him in admiration and loyalty, could be thinking like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why… why do you think so?” Youngjo breathes out a question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,” Geonhak bends his head down, “You haven’t looked this </span>
  <em>
    <span>lively</span>
  </em>
  <span> for years.” He speaks in a whisper, and the gentle noise is gone along the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo rubs his face with his palms. Dang it. Even Geonhak can see through him. This is so worrying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a seat,” Youngjo points to the chair across him. The man hesitates for a second before obeying to his order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything for quite a few minutes and Geonhak is silent for the whole time, giving him the time to think and recover. Youngjo doesn’t know how to start, and he doesn’t know just </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much</span>
  </em>
  <span> Geonhak actually knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to.” He murmurs into the air, “But that’s what he wants.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure, sir? Have you asked him about his decision?” Geonhak asks carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a chuckle; loud yet empty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Imagine yourself being trapped as a fucking prostitute by someone you barely knew. Someone you hated the most, Geonhak. You were taken against your will, your life was taken away right in front of your very eyes. And now you got the chance to be free. Wouldn’t it be normal for you to be wishing for freedom?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak keeps a murmur and Youngjo closes his eyes. He doesn’t really open up about his personal affairs to anyone, not even Geonhak, but the man does have good advice once in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But sir,” Geonhak starts again in a whisper, even more hesitant this time, “You, what would you be, sir? If he left?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>hates</span>
  </em>
  <span> it when Geonhak is so precise with his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would I be,” he mutters back, “Nothing, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>weakness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Geonhak. And I’m supposed to have no weakness.” Youngjo admits and it does sound like he is being so pitiful, “What would be a better decision than to let him live his life on his own, away from any danger, away from people like us, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak keeps his mouth shut, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to say anything to change his boss’ decision. Youngjo rises up from his seat, cracking his neck to chase away the telltale of fatigue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of chitchat. I need more information about who would be stupid enough to dirty my gate with stinky blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The right hand man rises up as well and nods stiffly; back to his professional self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo hasn’t really visited Seoho that much ever since a few days ago. He just is not sure on how to act in front of the other. It's not like he doesn't want to see him, oh you bet he really wants to, Youngjo can't even settle the storm in his head. He wants to keep him close and just kiss him senselessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what he is going to do then with the thought that he has to let the other go in no matter of time? He shouldn't get so attached so it will hurt less. Not that he is not attached already, but yeah, you get his point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn’t know what Seoho is thinking, but the man must be seeing him from a different point of view. He stops coming so often to see him to the point of Geonhak telling him that Seoho is asking for him. He feels like a fool for acting this way but it is only his own kind of self prevention from further pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hi," he leans against the door frame while knocking gently against the wood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho glances away from the sky upon his arrival, and Youngjo walks deeper into the room with the door closing softly behind him. He feels so nostalgic, seeing the telltale of smile trying to curl over those lips. Oh, how he wishes he could just kiss the other forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey." Seoho leaves the window side to approach him, lithe fingers automatically attached to his shoulder while pretty lips press against his own in a soft kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo's head spins. This is too much for him to take, but this is also exactly what he wants.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho hums against his mouth when he settles his hands on the man's hips, keeping his close but not yet close enough. He is going crazy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I haven't seen you in a while." Seoho murmurs against the side of his jaw. Youngjo tilts his head aside and lets out a hum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Been busy. There are some problems."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Seoho asks in a whisper while dragging his fingers up and down along broad chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo hums softly and lets the man pull him towards the direction of the bed. The bed bounces when he sits down and Seoho is quick to climb on his lap as if he belongs there. Youngjo is, once again, a weak man when it comes to Lee Seoho and he doesn’t even have the power to refuse this man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A kiss, one, then two, then three, until Youngjo loses counts on how many kisses his mouth gets. Seoho is smiling against his own, and he finds himself grinning as well. There are hands caressing the collar of his shirt, cold little fingers tipping along the veins on his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have you been doing?” Youngjo asks in a whisper, smooching the tender part of Seoho’s corner of lips. He feels the crook of smile and then a soft answer of, “Nothing. Waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho hums. “Nothing in particular.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some problems with rats. They got on my nerves real bad. Sorry for my absence,” he apologizes over nothing and then he gets a kiss on his chin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why you are here, aren’t you?” Seoho purrs and then brings his hands down to his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo frowns at the implication and grasps those hands to stop them. Seoho looks up in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Youngjo asks, keeping the hands still in his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to fuck, don’t you?” Seoho says, as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo feels suffocated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what you think of me?” He murmurs in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho stares. “Isn’t that why you took me out, keeping me here? To keep a pretty fuck doll, isn’t it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so,” he chuckles bitterly. What’s he doing all this time then? His image is so shallow in the man’s head. Youngjo feels like throwing up. He lets those hands go as if they burn, pushing the man away and not even waiting for the man’s reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are you going?” Seoho calls for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes the door, doesn’t even want to listen to anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, he’s been asking to meet you again.” Geonhak says, trying to grab his full attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo’s hand stops for a quick second, before he regains himself back. The paper works in front of him are way </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> important than the news of his </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty fuck doll</span>
  </em>
  <span> asking to see him. Yes, he is still bitter over the accusation. Though it’s a bit childish, Youngjo is not one to forget that easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him I’m busy.” He repeats the same words over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… Sir,” Geonhak calls again, though his tone is more like a reprimand this time. Youngjo looks up and stares through his reading glasses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What else?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The right hand man opens his mouth to speak, but then decides to not say a thing to not fuel the boss’ anger. Youngjo’s been like a ticking bomb these days, getting angry over the most trivial things so it’s better for everyone to just shut their mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, sir. I will inform him right away.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo watches as Geonhak makes his way out of his office, and he sighs when the man is out. It’s been a few days and he admits that he has purposely been ignoring Seoho’s requests to see him. The man can only talk to Geonhak because Youngjo tells his right hand man to keep an eye on the other, and he himself has been avoiding the other like plague.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something just doesn’t settle in his head; his chest too. Seoho is thinking so lowly of himself, as if he is nothing but a mere slut to fuck. Youngjo knows that the man’s been living that kind of life for years and that it’s actually pretty ‘normal’ for the man to be thinking that way; but seriously, Youngjo is not even close to that kind of bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, he did use prostitutes’ services once in a while, but it’s been so long since he had used one. And also, he knows that they fucked the first day Seoho arrived here, and to Youngjo’s defense, it happened only because that man was so fucking alluring and Youngjo was just so weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he just missed him a lot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He has this… image of that nerd Lee Seoho in his head, the one that stopped him from smoking, the one that gave him that bland tasted sandwich, the one that he gave his heart to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo forgets that time is ticking and everyone changes; that situation changes and the world does too. Sometimes he forgets that he once lost Lee Seoho to the cruelty of life, he once lost that adorable boy with eye smiles and thick science books in hands to the poverty, he once lost the boy he gave his heart to- </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He feels like an idiot, for thinking that he can keep that boy with him, without changing. That boy lost the light in his eyes, losing it to the darkness of the night, changing it with the glint of exhaustion and desperation. The boy was gone; now it’s only the man who could barely understand Youngjo’s unspoken feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho gives his dignity up. Seoho doesn’t seem to be feeling the same way. Seoho wishes for freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those three things keep repeating in Youngjo’s head and he thinks it’s time to finish it all. The monsters in his head are loud, too loud, making even the most powerful boss scared. Youngjo is scared. He is just a little broken man who keeps the steel surrounding him, yet still wearing his heart on his sleeves only to that one person.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were just never meant to be. They still are not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo grabs the documents that have the things ready, calling for Geonhak, and just telling the man to end it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho doesn’t belong here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He never does.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo grabs an abandoned cigarette box on the corner of his drawer and decides that he needs a reliever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Rather than smoking, you could just eat chocolate or candy or something.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lights it up and takes a drap, watching the puffing smoke in the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have any chocolate.” He murmurs to no one in particular. “I don’t have any candy either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Smiling boy in glasses. Folded corners of a science book. Crumpled package of ham sandwich.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo blows another smoke out of his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So pitiful. So, so desperate and pitiful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lost his boy; and along that, he lost himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!” Geonhak knocks on his office urgently, “Sir, we have a problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is a warning letter, written in a mocking way to invite him. Youngjo grits his teeth upon finding out that a small part of his territory is seized by no other than Red Phoenix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should have known it.” He says in anger, crumpling the damn letter inviting him for a ‘meet up’ at his territory. His men guarding that place are all dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gear up. Bring everything,” Youngjo grabs his gun, “We are going out to end this at once.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak gets everything ready, even to their men who will be coming with them. Youngjo has this deep resentment towards Red Phoenix. They had a history; those people took down his father and for the consequence, Youngjo killed the old Shin. Red Phoenix hasn’t been heard so many years after losing their leader and it seems like Youngjo himself is slowly forgetting about his biggest enemy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Young Shin must have taken over the organization, trying to get his revenge, and there is no way Youngjo won’t play with him. That bastard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks past the guest room, stopping for a second. His hand hovers about the door handle and he is thinking whether he should tell the one residing inside that he will be gone for a while, but decides that the man wouldn’t even care anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak sends him a worried look when he continues walking, and he is glad the man doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t need to be pitied when he is about to go kill his enemy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His territory that has been taken over by Red Phoenix is a two hours drive away. And yet, Youngjo reaches there in an hour, thinking that he just needs to finish this as soon as possible. There is no way he is going to waste his time for this little rat who doesn’t even have half of his experience.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The place is deserted, lacking people who are supposed to welcome him with confetti. Youngjo walks deeper into the place, finding the bodies of his men being stacked up like they meant nothing. He kneels down to whisper a soft apology to their dead body, wishing that he doesn’t have to sacrifice these people because of a little old revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak is standing beside him, alerted and stays guarded in every second, and as Youngjo rises up to his feet, he sees a glimpse of something sharp coming towards him. In a swift move, he dodges it and sees how it’s actually a bullet trying to pierce him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Long time no see. You haven’t really changed, still the same handsome man, Kim,” the young Shin, just as expected, is there, walking into the scene while clapping his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stares in disinterest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are brave enough to send me an invitation just to tell me about the good old times.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you still came.” Shin clicks his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo rolls his eyes. “I did not come to see you. I came to visit </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>territory.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Used to be yours. It’s now mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In your dream, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shin lets out a loud laughter, and then his men appear behind him, all holding their guns up towards him. Youngjo stands still when Geonhak and his own men do the same, and it’s now a fight of nerves between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it feel when I killed your father?” Youngjo asks, his head tilted aside in mock wonder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shin snarls at him. “Fantastic! You did the dirty job for me! Now I have it all under my control. I owe you, man.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo chuckles. “I knew you were once a manipulative little kid. Didn’t expect you to grow up this way. Did you still wet your pants like when your father used to lecture you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That hits the anger button, he knows. Shin doesn’t like it when he is being considered as a kid, and Youngjo knows that this rat is just all talk and no action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t be that rude, if I were you, Kim.” Shin talks through his gritted teeth, his hand secretly moving; and then they fire shots against one another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s tough, but Youngjo is confident because he is the best in physical fights like this. He has years of experience, and some little grazes of bullets flying past him don’t even faze him at all. It’s about time he shows that kid who really stays at the top. He has enough of a brat like Shin trying to challenge him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak stays close to him, as expected of his most trusted man, as Youngjo charges forward while shooting bullets after bullets to any men of Shin who are trying to block him. He is not the boss of Black Raven for nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Acting brave now, don’t we?” Shin shouts above everything, his laughter sounding like one of maniacs. Youngjo surges forward in a run, tackling the bastard down to the ground. Getting into a fight fist is not Youngjo’s style, but he just wants to shut this kid’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His gun is kicked away and he lands a punch over the man’s face, shutting him up for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so talkative now, don’t we?” Youngjo whispers with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shin spits the blood out of his face. “Fuck you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope, thanks. You are just a bratty kid who thinks he can own everything. Listen, kid, you still have a lot to learn and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you fucking listen to me,” Shin cuts him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Learn to be polite when someone older is talking to you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your boy toy. Is he good?” Shin speaks in disdain, yet that maniac grin is all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo’s smile drops for a second, his fingers tightening around the brat’s collar; the same time he loses his guard and a bullet pierces the side of his abdomen. He groans when the warmness of his blood seeps through his shirt, hidden under his coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir!!” Geonhak’s voice is heard somewhere at the back of his head, yet Youngjo ignores it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The slut you have in your possession.” Shin starts again with that victorious smile on his face. “The one you took from White Snake’s property. Is he a good fuck? Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dread filles Youngjo’s gut. Not even the pain from his wound can even compare to his fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another rat. Shin must have slipped a rat into his place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cat got your tongue, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hyungnim</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Shin spits out at him, “Or his ass is too good to be true that you can only think with your fucking dick!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Youngjo snarls, “Shut up!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he waiting for you back there like a good fucking dog? Licking your feet? Asking for a good fuck, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo pants, slowly losing more blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finish everyone, Geonhak!!” He shouts, knowing that the man will never not finish his task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shin darts his eyes away from him, looking all over the place where he expects to see a fight going on; but his men are all dead. Youngjo feels the excitement upon seeing the once arrogant look in Shin’s eyes is replaced by pure fear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak has finished his task even before it is being said to him. As expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now I’m going to kill you, for trying to challenge me.” Youngjo snarls, pulling a hidden gun from under his coat. A spare gun is a must.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You- you wouldn’t-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me your last words.” Youngjo coos, pressing the gun against Shin’s head while keeping his finger on the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shin grits his teeth. “By the time you are done here, your slut will be dead too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo’s jaws tighten. “Watch your way of speaking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he your weakness?” Shin chuckles bitterly, “Finally? The Black Raven has a weakness? A mere ugly slut? Hahaha!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gun clicks and Shin swallows thickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go see your father in hell, you fucking bastard. Tell him I say hi.” Youngjo hisses, pulling the trigger altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light in Shin’s eyes is gone and Youngjo rises up to his feet, pushing Geonhak’s hands away which are trying to help him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, your wound-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seoho, Seoho,” Youngjo chants, running limply to the car. His gun is kept still in his hand and he ignores the way Geonhak is trying to catch up to him. He steps on the accelerator and drives away, back home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo is not a religious one. He kills people for living. He sells illegal weapons everyday. But at this moment, he prays to every God up there to please don’t let anything happen to Seoho. If anything happens… he doesn’t know what he will do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He drives past the two hours drive, making it out of there so quickly that he doesn’t know how many regulations that he has violated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guards open the gate for him and he limps his way inside, pushing past everyone trying to help him and ask him about what is happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seoho!” He shouts, “Lee Seoho, answer me!!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rat, whoever it is, Youngjo will kill him. No one touches what’s his and no one defies his rule. Death is the only punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart is beating so quickly, so hard against his ribcage. His head is loud with voices, so many </span>
  <em>
    <span>what ifs</span>
  </em>
  <span> speaking to him. Youngjo runs up the stairs, his gun tight in his grip. If anything happens-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the guest room is opened wide, and Youngjo can hear some noises coming from there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rat is there. Hovering above his Seoho, a gun pointed to him. Seoho looks terrified, his eyes closing tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is no hesitation. No one harms his Seoho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lifts his own gun, pointing at the rat’s back, and he pulls the trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a dead body hitting the floor makes Seoho open his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Youngjo,” Seoho calls upon noticing his presence, in a rather shaky voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls Seoho into his arms, keeping him tight. Youngjo breathes in the scent of the other, trying to calm himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Seoho is safe, he is not hurt. He is alive, safe and sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you are okay,” Youngjo whispers in a strained voice. He keeps his arms around the man to keep him close, ignoring the way Seoho is trying to back away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are hurried footsteps coming closer and Youngjo doesn’t even have to lift his head to know that it’s Geonhak finally catching up to him. He snuggles his face against Seoho’s throat, simply just breathing in his scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir,” Geonhak calls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it, Geonhak,” he rasps out, “Take him out of here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But Sir-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get him out now.” Youngjo manages to say before Geonhak is by his side, pressing down on his wound. He doesn’t know the rest of it; either Geonhak’s voice frantically calling for their group doctor, or Seoho’s voice calling for his name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Seoho says firmly, arms crossed in front of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak nods stiffly. “I understand, but this is the boss' order. So I can’t really do anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care what he is planning or what he tells you to do; I’m not walking out of here. At least not until he wakes up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho is not going to budge. He is not sure what kind of plan Youngjo has for him, but he hasn’t agreed to any of it, and there is also no way he is going to leave the man unconscious like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is blood everywhere, even on his own hands. Upon finding out that Youngjo has a gunshot wound, he helps Geonhak in trying to stop the bleeding but the man has already lost his consciousness. There is only panic and worry that he feels earlier when Youngjo won’t even answer to him calling for his name.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor works on pulling the bullet out and Seoho stays at the corner of the room, paying attention to whatever is going on while he demands Geonhak to tell him a little bit of what has happened. After being filled in with some information, Seoho is even more surprised to know that Youngjo plans on evacuating him out of the city, to somewhere he hasn’t ever heard before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
  <span>; he asks Geonhak because that man is the only one that might give him the answer for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak stares at him with this blank, but rather judging look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Boss wants to give you your freedom back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho keeps his mouth shut as the man continues with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn’t that what you want, freedom? Boss is willing to give you everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he refuses. He can’t agree to this ridiculous plan no matter what; at least until he hears the reason and the background story from Youngjo himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Boss will be fine.” The doctor says after struggling with the bullet and the wounds, “Boss is strong. We know he will be fine.” The man says, but the shake in his tone is hard to ignore. Everyone is wary of their boss’ condition. After losing that much blood, everyone is worried about him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should rest too.” Geonhak tells him as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed where the boss is currently lying unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least wash the blood from your hands.” Geonhak says simply before walking out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho stares at his palms, decorated with dried blood and he decides that yeah, he should at least clean up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo is still unconscious when he is back at his side and what is he expecting anyway? There is no way the man is going to wake up that quickly. Seoho sighs and crosses his arms in front of his chest, staring down at the powerful mafia boss lying weakly under the thick layers of comforters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wake up and tell me why you need me to go away when I have just gotten here.” He murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn’t answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>On the second day of Youngjo being unconscious, the organization is a bit chaotic because every man is trying their best to appear nonchalant, even Geonhak, but everyone can feel each other’s worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho stays there, sitting with an obvious frown on his face. He is worried too, but he doesn’t want to show it to anyone. He doesn’t want people to easily read his mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When are you going to wake up,” he whispers under his breath, “Your men are going crazy at this rate. Moreover that guard slash assistant of yours. He is breathing down on my neck, in case I’m going to hurt you even further.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t expect an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell him to go away then.” Youngjo’s raspy voice is heard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho rises up in alertness, staring at the way the mafia leader slowly twitching in fatigue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving, you dumb! Do you want to die?” Seoho frantically waves his hands here and there while watching the man trying to sit up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo chuckles. “This is not the first time I’m nearing the end of life, so don’t worry your pretty little head.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not even funny.” Seoho says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boss manages to sit up with a groan, chuckling breathlessly while trying to prop a pillow on his back; in which Seoho helps this time. Once it’s done, Youngjo glances at him with his tired eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you still here? I clearly remember telling Geonhak to take you away.” He asks in a soft tone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho takes a deep breath. “Okay, about that. What the hell are you planning?” He crosses his arms, “Why are you kicking me out?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stares out of the window, to the blue sky and white clouds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The sky is pretty.” He murmurs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m asking you questions and-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wish to be free when you look at the sky, don’t you? I’m giving you your freedom.” Youngjo mutters softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho breathes while watching the serene look on the man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you do that? Why would you give me that freedom?” He asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo glances at him. “Didn’t I tell you before? That I would do anything for you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> do anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Seoho asks with a frown on his face. He needs the answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of an answer with words, he gets an answer in the form of a smile from Youngjo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really not know? Do you really not realize that you are my weakness?” Youngjo murmurs, pausing for a second to adjust his position before continuing, “Someone like me shouldn’t even have a weak point. It makes it easy for my enemy to take me down. But then,” he glances back to the silent Seoho, grinning, “Who am I to tell Destiny about what She planned for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho trembles, “Kim Youngjo, you can’t be-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The boy who gave me no judgement,” Youngjo cuts him off, “That very same boy who told me that I didn’t look scary. And that same boy also took my heart, I suppose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho closes his eyes. “Why are you… why would you even,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You took my heart and never gave it back, but I’m fine with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s so selfless-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m one of the most selfish people in this world. If I could, I would keep you here with me and lock you up; but you don’t deserve that and it would only make me no different than Park Seonsu.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Youngjo,” Seoho mutters, his throat closing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You deserve the world and I’m all to give you that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho bends his head down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Geonhak found this city and he had it calculated. It is not that dangerous there and I will put a few of my men there to keep an eye. There will be a house prepared for you, I have it all taken care of. You just need to live there with no regret and if-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Seoho whispers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. No, no, I said no!!” He growls out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo takes a breath. “But you wanted-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you know about what I want? Stop assuming on my behalf!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You told me you wanted freedom!” Youngjo raises his voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I never said that! I was only asking but I had never said anything about leaving you here!” Seoho hisses at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn’t say anything for a moment. It’s a staring battle between them, in which Youngjo easily </span>
  <em>
    <span>loses</span>
  </em>
  <span> because he really can’t win against those pretty, pretty eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want then? Tell me and I will give it to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho’s voice deflates down, low, tired, “I want to stay here. With you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you want to stay here?” Youngjo asks in disbelief, “Everything reminds you of bad memories. The least you could do is to get away-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The least I could do is to stay here and choose for the thing that I really </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t need anyone else making decisions for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just want to give you what you deserve-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I deserve to get what I want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo sighs loudly, wincing when he accidentally presses down on his bandage. Seoho’s eyes flick down to the faint redness seeping through the cotton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. You win. You can stay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t seem like you like it.” Seoho comments, in which Youngjo rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m elated. I’m fucking ecstatic, are you kidding me? I don’t know what’s your purpose but it’s not kind to be playing around just because you have gotten my heart-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho props his palms against the bed, leaning so close until he can press his mouth against those dry, blabbering lips. Youngjo stops talking a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I might have taken your heart,” he whispers, “But you also haven’t given back mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprise and astonishment is written all over Youngjo’s face that Seoho rolls his eyes and lets out a snort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not even surprising though?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I thought-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously, why would I come sit with a loner at the rooftop when the library was way more comfortable? Why would I sit with an almost-mute boy when I had friends from my class? Why would I give you my </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunbaenim</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Seoho mutters with his cheeks growing pinkish from embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo parts his mouth to come up with a word, with anything, but he can’t and he just laughs in disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was your first kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said so many meaningful things and you only caught that one?” Seoho asks in a shriek.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, yes, but I mean- that was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>first kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho snarls, “Fuck you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a laugh before he then winces in pain from his wound. “Shit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho has this victorious smile on his face. “I didn’t let anyone kiss me if I didn’t like them. Consider yourself lucky.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remember who you are talking to,” Youngjo warns in a joking tone, light, playful; while reaching for Seoho’s hand to hold in his own. Seoho rolls his eyes at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I almost forgot that you are a mafia leader. I thought you were that stupid senior being in love with me, my bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love you.” Youngjo whispers, catching him off guard. “More than two decades. It’s been you and no one else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho’s eyes soften. “So, will you let me stay here with you? You won’t give me back my heart so I won’t give yours back either.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo grins, so boyish, looking very much like that high school boy with a messy uniform and crooked name tag; exactly like the boy who stole Seoho’s first kiss and heart without mercy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. Keep mine and I will keep yours. Forever.” Youngjo murmurs cheekily, lifting a hand up to hold the side of his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Am I dreaming though,” the mafia boss says, “To be able to hold you like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you dreamt about it a lot then,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did. More than you will ever know.” Youngjo whispers in earnest and there is a hidden smile trying to curl at the corner of his lips, “Never thought this day would come which I could call you mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not even yours yet though?” Seoho asks, his eyebrow lifting up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, what do I do to earn that?” Youngjo humors him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Seoho murmurs, pressing their lips in the simplest kiss that feels like there are rainbows bursting here and there, “There. You are mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a silent laugh as to not jostle his wound and Seoho grins at the carefree look on the man’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you smoke again? Because you taste like smoke.” He comments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did and that also means I haven’t brushed my teeth for a few days.” Youngjo answers lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not funny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo raises his two hands up to cup the man’s face in his palms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop moving, you are going to open your wound at this rate-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Lee Seoho.” Youngjo whispers gently, “Always have, and always will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho stares into the man’s eyes and sighs in defeat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, now you are stealing my line. I was supposed to say that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can repeat that, I won’t mind.” Youngjo, Kim Youngjo, the fucking leader of Black Raven, </span>
  <em>
    <span>giggles.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho rolls his eyes and puckers his lips forward just to smooch him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunbaenim</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Should have said that since long ago, now it’s long overdue.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo smiles so wide and Seoho just can’t help himself from kissing the man again. Screw the taste of the smoke. He loves everything about this man anyway. From his messy uniform, his unruly hair, his silent responses, his limited responses; that kiss stealer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for finding me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo grins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking my heart and never giving it back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you so much for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>warning:</b> this BONUS chapter contains major sex scenes, slight mention of past sex abuse, mention of gun.</p>
<p>this is more fluffy than the original smutty plan though so- enjoy-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I'm perfectly fine." Youngjo grumbles as no one even bothers to listen to his words. He is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>leader</span>
  </em>
  <span> here yet not even Geonhak is obeying to his order. The man still has the doctor checking up on the wound (he swears it's going to heal pretty quickly though) while standing beside the bed as if to guard him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It will take quite some time, boss," the doctor says after taking a look at his wound, "You did lose quite a lot of blood so I suggest you take it easy for now, sir."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo rolls his eyes at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It doesn't even hurt. I don't have time to just sit here and do anything. I need to- fuck!!" He curses out in pain when Seoho has just, not so gently and unceremoniously, landed a jab an inch away from his actual wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Doesn't hurt, you say?" Seoho purses his lips while crossing his arms in front of his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo winces and lets the doctor examine the wound, in case it gets worse from this sudden attack, before glancing at Geonhak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why didn't you stop him from hurting me? I didn't train you all these years for nothing, Geonhak."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man, still with face as black as ever, says, "I did not expect that attack, nor would I even prevent it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What the actual fuck-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That means he is just agreeing with me that you need to fucking rest and let your wound heal. It's not even that hard, geez."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo gives a side glare to his now-lover and he can't even come up with any comeback, not with that victorious grin all over Seoho's face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Great." He murmurs bitterly, smushing his whole face into the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His wound doesn't even take that long to recover but </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> lets him out of his bed. It's either his meal is brought to his lap or that his papers are being delivered to his bedside. He doesn't know how or why Geonhak has teamed up with Seoho in keeping him tied to the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I remember telling you to take it easy." Seoho says from his side, leaning over to grab the papers away from his hands. Youngjo takes a deep breath and just tries to calm himself because wow, isn't Seoho such a commander now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to do my job." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not killing anyone in this state."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am not going to kill anyone when you don't even let me out of the bed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you doing then? Looking all so serious," Seoho sits close to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to crack the code to Park Seonsu's safebox. He stole some money from me and I'm sure he had something important saved in that box. I just need to find a smart hacker."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho blinks his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Park Seonsu's safebox code?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, that rat had the box with the most expensive system and-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can open it." Seoho says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stares as if he has grown two heads. "You what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know every code and his password. He thought I was illiterate and couldn't read so he didn't even try to keep it a secret. I just needed to watch silently, thought that I might need to use the information someday."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, you smart nerdboy." Youngjo mutters, pulling the other closer to steal a kiss. Seoho rolls his eyes but can't fight the proud smile creeping up his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know a lot more than you thought. We can be partners in crime or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo grins and calls for Geonhak to bring the safebox in. He watches Seoho kneel there in front of the metal box and press the codes. The box beeps open and Youngjo grins in victory on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>easy</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is actually. There is some amount of money and the main object is the secret information related to the business transaction that will make his future so bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are amazing." Youngjo murmurs to Seoho while keeping his eyes on the papers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think I deserve something better than a compliment. A kiss, maybe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak clears his throat awkwardly and excuses himself out of the room at an instant speed. Youngjo snorts and beckons the other closer, throwing an arm around him so he could press their lips together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go out." Youngjo says, a few weeks after he self-declares that his wound is already healed. Seoho glances back through his shoulder from watching the birds chirping on the tree branches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out? Where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Somewhere. You will see later.” Youngjo says silently. Seoho nods questioningly although he doesn’t ask anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geonhak drives the car and Youngjo doesn’t even talk that much, so Seoho sits there silently and decides that he can just pay attention to the outside world. It’s been a while since the last time Youngjo took him out to the town anyway. After being cooped up in buildings, he does appreciate the beauty of the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The car drives deeper; a little less crowded area where there are trees and unsteady grounds. Seoho sits up alert, making a confused noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo doesn’t answer and eventually nods his head towards a direction when the car finally stops.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"We are here, sirs." Geonhak announces before slipping out of the car to give them a little moment of talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Cemetery? Why? You are not going to kill me, aren't you?" Seoho jokes to lighten the mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boss shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, wait," Seoho grabs his hand, "Why are we here?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo breathes out, "To see your parents."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho is sitting in front of two tombstones, his knees tucked up against his chest. There are a few bottles of sojus and full filled glass shots on the ground. Youngjo walks closer to join him to sit on the ground after standing away to give him some space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. Did you talk a lot?" He mutters. Seoho sends him a tiny, lopsided smile, and bumps their shoulders together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Been a while. I didn't expect I would have so much to tell them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo hums. "How do you feel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing? Sad, not really. Just… neutral. I know they were long dead already. They had been pretty sick back then and I knew they wouldn't stay long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lifts a hand up to pat Seoho on his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you miss them?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho grins, "Very much. I thought about them even after I had paid all of their debts. They didn't know how I earned the money and I told them I found a good job in the city. They would have never thought that I would be working as a prostitute."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighs before leaning his head aside to lay on Youngjo's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would you like it… if you could turn back the time?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Seoho lets out a soft, empty laugh, "Who wouldn't? I wouldn't want to enter this side of occupation; but we have to be realistic. Everything happens for a reason so I will just watch what other surprises that life is going to give me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo snorts. "Right. Okay. Be positive, nerdy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up. You don't get to insult me in front of my parents." Seoho murmurs, then leaning up to kiss him on the jaw, "They are not going to approve of you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo laughs softly and bends his head down to kiss the other gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm the best that they would ever get for their son."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't be so full of yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunbaenim</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo hears a sound coming towards his room and his hand finds his gun for preparation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on his door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Youngjo? Are you asleep?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He breathes in relief and tucks his gun away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No. Come in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho walks in with his bare feet padding on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's up? It's already so late. Why are you not sleeping yet?" Youngjo asks while waiting for the other to climb up his bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so empty here. I can't sleep. Where is everyone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tomorrow's family day. My men have their own family too so the least I could do is to send them home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho hums and drapes himself on top of Youngjo, half lying on top of him. He is staring and Youngjo lifts an eyebrow questioningly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Never thought you would be kind enough to even do that."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a baffled chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am a kind person to people who don't even try to challenge me. I don't always kill people-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho giggles. "Gave my heart to the right person then,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo stops talking and lets out a groan. "Do not say things like that at random times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you caught off guard?" The man giggles again, "Ooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boss</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you don't look so scary now." He coos cheekily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo throws an arm over his eyes to hide his face. He can't believe he lets Seoho step over him like this. He can't let this happen when they are in front of his men, it's going to ruin his image forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sloopy peck on his mouth succeeds in making him lift his arm. He finds Seoho grinning that fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> smile while staring at him with those pretty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty</span>
  </em>
  <span> eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look cute right now, Kim Youngjo."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut the fuck up," Youngjo growls out, suddenly losing his ability to speak, "Get away from me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho makes himself comfortable atop of him, still grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nooo," he tuts, "I am not going away from you. Gonna hug you and kiss you until the rest of my life." He mutters, tone going softer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo glances up and finds the slightest of pink dusting over the man's face despite the dimness in the room. Seoho is embarrassed by his own words but he doesn't hide it. It's such a contrast to his old self and Youngjo once again realizes that they really had changed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You asked me that last time we visited my parents," Seoho whispers in a soft tone, "About if I ever wanted to turn back the time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? What about that?" Youngjo puts a hand on the other's head while staring down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I think about it again, I don't think I want to change it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why though?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho hums, "I would just watch you graduate and then I moved on with life. I would enter college, find a job, live a boring life or something, and just forget about my crush on you, I suppose."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo is staring like an idiot; an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot in love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he can't help it though. Seoho is looking so pretty like this, smiling, daydreaming, just… so calm and so close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If I didn't disappear after that day, what would you do?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," Youngjo answers in a heartbeat because he knows it is the truth, "I would do nothing. I would just kiss you again and spend time with you for fun, until I had to graduate. I couldn't possibly risk having a relationship or connection with a normal person with how my life was already planned ahead for me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm? So you were just going to toy me?" Seoho asks, jokingly, and Youngjo digs his fingertips onto the man's scalp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Kinda true. My father wouldn't appreciate me having any kind of weakness and he didn't really listen to my opinion anyway, so yeah, you were supposed to be a fun part of my school life."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But look, here we are." Seoho murmurs, leaning up to peck Youngjo on the mouth, just because he can.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo chuckles. "Weird how life works don't you think?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho lets out a hum. "I am kinda… glad, and despite how hard it was to live my life before this, I do think that Fate played a big part here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. If not, Fate wouldn't bring you to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, that's so cheesy, sir." Seoho fakes a gag while wriggling around, "Black Raven is not supposed to be a soft group, I suppose?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo spins them around until he has Seoho lying beneath him, trapped willingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth for a moment, can you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho offers a tiny, teasing grin. Youngjo snorts before dipping down to kiss him. The dimness of the room plays with him and he lands his mouth on the corner of Seoho's lips, until the both of them let out a soft laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have just let me move into your room,” Seoho whispers under his breath when they break away from their kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo glances at him, “Thought you want some space.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What space, I don’t even need that. Let me move into this room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on that?” Youngjo lifts an eyebrow questioningly. Seoho grins and lifts a knee up to grind it against the boss’ groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I can do this more often-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, darling. That’s not how you play.” Youngjo mutters, keeping a hand on the disturbing knee to push it away. He stays in between the other’s legs and grinds down, watching the various expressions flashing across Seoho’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s time you get the taste of it.” Youngjo whispers while leaning down to kiss along his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho’s breath starts to pick up its pace when he feels hands caressing the sides of his waist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Undress for me,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shivers when Youngjo speaks the order and he immediately obeys without thinking twice. It’s not even an order anyway; it’s a need by now. Seoho sits there on the bed, bare as a newborn, and waits in anticipation. He is not sure what Youngho is about to do to him and he is excited, to be frank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo pushes him to lay down, greedy mouth attacking the side of his neck immediately. Seoho’s eyes flutter close, his chest heaving up and down, and then there are hands prying his legs open. He doesn’t have any clue on what the man is going to do but-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>; he whispers out when Youngjo keeps each of those big hands on the back of his knees, keeping his legs wide apart. Seoho dares himself to look down, bottom lip trapped in between his teeth as Youngjo leans low, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so low</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And then there are lips on his entrance, kissing the puckered skin lightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho is trembling. God, that feels so good. Youngjo is doing wonders to him. Those lips are incredible, they kiss his hole repeatedly, and then there is this sinful tongue licking and driving inside and Seoho is just a whole trembling mess. This is not exactly a treatment that he receives that many times in this lifetime; he’s always been on the side of servicing, and not the other way around so it’s all overwhelming for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, f-fuck,” he curses out when Youngjo buries his whole face against his bottom; harsh, warm breathing hits his skin again and again, greedy mouth eating him out like the way he fucking deserves it, and dangerous tongue driving so deep that he feels like he is losing his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His legs tremble, they keep trying to close but Youngjo’s grips are tight on him. Seoho can only curl and uncurl his fingers, trying to at least get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>grip</span>
  </em>
  <span> of himself, but he can’t when Youngjo is ever so vigorously trying to eat him as a whole as if he is a fucking feast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's so warm and wet. He is all drenched, from his own precum, and from Youngjo's saliva dripping all over the bedding. So wet, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>dirty</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like his ass is the only thing that fucking matters right now. The noises; so wet, sticky, echoing all over the room, like music to his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kim Youngjo, t-the fu- ck,” he curses out in broken stuttering, and he hears a low chuckle coming from the man. The vibration is sent all over his body, up his spine, and Seoho whines out at how good and how he is losing himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo leans away, after feels like forever, but he doesn’t stay that far away because his teeth are next digging into the flesh of his thigh. Seoho trashes weakly, his four limbs trembling in pleasure and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he sends Youngjo a look that speaks a millions of meanings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling good, darling?” Youngjo even has the audacity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Seoho throws him a half-hearted glare because, fuck, if his dripping cock is not the sign of it, then he doesn’t know anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not done yet,” Youngjo murmurs, suddenly having a bottle of lube in his hand that Seoho doesn’t even know where it comes from. The lube drips onto those long fingers, so wet, thick, spilling all over his hand and the bed, and Seoho breathes loudly for what’s to come next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those fingers, those fucking long fingers, are next stuffed deep into him, drawing a long moan from himself. Youngjo is not even kidding though, the dark look in his eyes is so attractive, and Seoho can’t help it but he is reaching his </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> climax and makes a mess all over himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Love, I haven’t even started yet,” Youngjo laughs softly against his ear and he just glances away in embarrassment because he never, ever comes this fast. Fuck Kim Youngjo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” He whispers under his breath; eyes closing when Youngjo leans close enough to kiss his eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look so fucking pretty like this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho’s heart skips a beat from the unexpected compliment and he throws both of his arms around the man’s neck, pulling him lower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not even naked.” He says when he realizes that Youngjo is still fully dressed, save for the wrinkled shirt and all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh. Gonna take my time doing you.” Youngjo murmurs against his ear, kissing it afterward. Seoho lets out a whine of embarrassment at those words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fingers inside of him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he almost forgets</span>
  </em>
  <span>, move, they curl against his inner walls, trying to find that fucking place that can send him straight to heaven. Seoho opens his eyes, or tries to, because the pressure on his anal is so good. Youngjo is watching him and he feels slightly embarrassed on how much he is enjoying this, whether he is allowed to be treated this way because he's been servicing people for like half of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man seems to notice the thoughtful look on his face and just kisses him again, all tongues and deep and sticky noises, until Seoho arches his back in hunger from how good Youngjo's mouth tastes. His breathing is shaky, so fucking shaky, his eyes get watery, and Youngjo is nuzzling into his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't think. Just focus on me." The man murmurs on his skin, teeth taking a part of skin to leave a lovely blossoming mark that will remind Seoho of this moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There are four fingers, so fucking deep inside, keeping him open, stretched, until he is having trouble in breathing because of how good it feels. Seoho whines out, his mouth parting open and his eyes blurry from tears, when Youngjo leans down to kiss his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How much I love you," he hears that spoken out and he feels his heart stutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho tries to open his eyes wider, so he can see a clear view, but Youngjo keeps fucking him with his fingers, and he can't even comprehend the rest of thr man's words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Been looking for you for so many years," Youngjo whispers against his eyebrow, keeping his lips there for minimal contact, "Got my heart broken when you left without any word. I couldn't even ask for my father's help for his connection to find you because it would be like opening my secret to him."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho lets out a loud groan when the pleasure is building up so high, and he can barely understand everything though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried to forget you but I failed anyway. It was hard to do it. You took a part of me away with you and it was never easy to live that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He calls out for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Youngjo</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a choked whisper, his thighs trembling when another wave of upcoming climax comes to him. His hands find a grip on Youngjo's shirt, holding on it like crazy tight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo leans lower to kiss his chest, taking a nipple into his mouth to tease him. He can't even come up with anything to tell the man to </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop teasing</span>
  </em>
  <span> him because he is this fucking close to his orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now that you are here with me," Youngjo speaks again after bruising his nipples with teeth marks everywhere, "Do not go anywhere. You give colors to my life so keep it that way."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho comes in a loud whimper, cum making a bigger mess on his stomach, coming from the feel of Youngjo's hand on his cock. His head spins from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he is breathing hard. He has never really come twice in a row for the whole time of him doing his job; and he wouldn't mind a third orgasm anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo kisses his sweaty forehead, keeping his lips there for a long time as if he is savoring the moment, everything, and Seoho swallows the bile in his throat for the sudden melancholic feeling. His chest is full and his ears are still ringing from his climax; but he does listen to Youngjo professing his love to him. And oh, he would do anything to stay with him forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whines softly when the man leans away, the warmth leaving him. Youngjo is watching him and he brings a shaky hand up to his mouth, wetting his own fingers before bringing them down to where his anal is stretched wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your cock," he manages to whisper in a strained, scratchy voice, "Give me your cock."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sees the bulge in the man's pants and no matter how tired he is, he wants to feel Youngjo on him, in him, and he still wants to serve his man the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo lets out a small laugh and goes to undress himself; big, black tattoo coming to view, and Seoho lets out a soft moan at that. Fuck, he loves the tattoo on that chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Anything, darling." Youngjo mutters, coming closer with his cock heavy in between his legs. So big, so hard and wide, and so long as Seoho takes a hold of it in his hand. It's hard and warm, hot even, barely fit in his hands and he can't even imagine how it's going to feel inside of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on," he lets out a whine, urging the man closer until Youngjo is all toppling above him. The warmth is back enveloping him and he sighs in content, loving every second of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo breaches in, the wide blunt tip of the cock pressing against his sensitive opening and slipping inside so easily. Seoho hugs the man close, burying his whole face into Youngjo's shoulder and breathing in his scent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck, the feeling of being filled to the brim, so tight, so snug, fitting inside just perfectly; makes Seoho enjoy sex for the first time in his whole life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had slept with numerous people for his job and he did have orgasms but none of those could even beat the feeling of having sex with someone he approves the most. His old customers were all just looking for quick releases and treated him like a hole to fill their cock and semen, and despite how he hated it, he had to do it for money.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he got bought by Park Seonsu, it was even worse than sleeping with random people at the brothel; that man was a whole bastard and using him to lure his enemies, leaving him naked in the middle of empty warehouses to distract people, and even letting some of his own men to fuck him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a whole nightmare to him and he is so glad it's now all over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"When I do this," Youngjo whispers against the pulse on his neck, grabbing his attention back from thinking about the dark past, "Make sure to focus on me and only </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho flips his eyes open and he sees Youngjo leaning away to stare down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know what you think of me as, whether as the same as the people you had slept with," Youngjo pauses to shrug as if it doesn't affect him but Seoho can see that it actually bothers the man, "But at least focus on me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are different." Seoho says quickly, reaching out to grab the man close, to hug him so, so close, "I'm sorry about that time, I didn't mean to say it that way,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo kisses his cheek as he continues to speak, "My life affected me better than  I thought it would be and it was kinda difficult to separate certain things in my head but, but I know you are not the same. You are different and I, I think, you are the best thing that ever happens to me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Admitting it is slightly embarrassing to himself but it's all worth it when he sees the tug of grin on the corner of Youngjo's lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to know that." Youngjo's voice is gentle and calm, whispering to him like the breeze of wind, like the warmth of the morning sun, like the clearness of blue sky, like the hope he once had, like… like everything he wants to have.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo’s hips move forward, slamming against his ass cheeks until he lets out a choked moan. He throws his head against the pillow, arching his back as he lets the man drive into him with precise thrusts that leave him breathless. He grabs at the tensed muscles on Youngjo’s back, clutching as if his life depends on the man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he literally does</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and calls for the name as if it’s the only thing he knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lee Seoho.” Youngjo calls while trying to cup his face in those big, warm palms, and Seoho tries to focus his blurry eyes on the man. It’s a shaky interaction, because Youngjo doesn’t stop his hips and keeps pushing his cock so deep inside, so Seoho tries to blink the tears away from his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fucking love you. I really do,” the whisper is low, intimate, shared just between the two of them, and Seoho scrunches his face up at the emotions hitting him all at once. God, Kim Youngjo is driving him </span>
  <em>
    <span>insane</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes when Youngjo puts their foreheads together, just keeping the proximity, keeping the intimacy, and Seoho purses his lips forward to steal a soft kiss from the man’s mouth. He feels Youngjo smile and he mouths, soundlessly, moving his lips to form a few words of </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too</span>
  </em>
  <span>, just because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Youngjo knows it already anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His climax, his third one for the night, is coming closer until he is all moaning, breathless, spit running down his chin. Youngjo grabs his hand to intertwine their fingers together and Seoho squeezes the man’s hand tightly, to assure himself that it’s real.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo crashes his mouth against his own in a bruising kiss when he comes for the third time in a loud, high pitched moan; all the while clutching the man so close to him. Youngjo keeps their lips locked together, and he stays there in the state of calmness that he feels like he doesn’t need anything else other than Kim Youngjo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The warmth of Youngjo’s semen filling him up, really warm and comforting him, keeping him on the ground, making him wrap his head around the fact that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kim Youngjo sunbaenim is fully his</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s no more a sad one sided crush where he could only steal glances and pretend to be friendly; no, Seoho now can kiss and hug the man every time he wants, forever even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are,” Youngjo murmurs softly against the side of his temple, breathlessly, but still melodic nonetheless, “also the best thing that has ever happened to me, Seoho.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his eyes and tugs the man lower, just so he can kiss him again. If he sheds a tear or two, he is glad Youngjo doesn’t mention it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your roots are showing already,” Youngjo mentions on one fine afternoon when they sit in the man’s office, paperworks scattered all over the desk. Seoho hums and lets the man run his hand over his fading red hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m thinking of dyeing it back to black.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo’s eyes shine. “Black? It would look good on you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be like the old me, don't you think so? Like the old nerdy Lee Seoho, just minus the glasses.” He grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo leaps forward to leave a soft kiss on his jaw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmh. That adorable nerdy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho snorts. “I want a fresh start. When can I dye it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime you want,” the man says. Seoho hums and thinks that the faster would be better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I think-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have something for you,” Youngjo cuts him off softly, reaching to the drawer on his left. Seoho waits questioningly as the man rummages to find whatever it is.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo pulls out a gun and hands it to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to have this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you giving me a gun?” Seoho asks while taking a grip of the said weapon. It lies heavy in his palms, the metal cold and its use so deadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s my first ever gun. Keep it with you, in case you need it.” Youngjo says silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho snaps his head up from admiring the leather handle of it upon hearing those words. He doesn’t know much about this dark job; but he had heard about a man giving his first gun to someone dear to him; it’s an indirect </span>
  <em>
    <span>marriage</span>
  </em>
  <span> proposal to these people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He hides an abashed smile and clears his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I will keep it. I’m not giving it back to you if later you ask for it, do you hear me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Youngjo fights back a smile and snorts. “It’s your anyway. Keep it safe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho wants to mention the slight flush on the man’s ears, but Youngjo seems to know that he has taken notice about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>meaning</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it. The man waves him off with his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out, bother Geonhak or something. I have to work.” He murmurs silently, and Seoho lets out a giggle at that. He decides to spare Youngjo the embarrassment by rising up to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later. Bye, baby,” Seoho whispers cheekily, noting the frozen state of the man when he said the pet name. Oh, Kim Youngjo, why are you getting so soft lately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walks away with a wide grin but then decides that he can’t leave it like this. He makes a spin and walks back to the man who is looking at him in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seoho bends his waist slightly and grabs Youngjo’s collar, pressing their lips in a chaste kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, I will marry you. Bye.” He whispers quickly before running out of the office to avoid showing his own embarrassed face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few seconds in his run, he hears a loud laughter coming from Youngjo’s office, and he ignores Geonhak’s questioning face when he runs past him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, marriage, huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doesn’t see it coming from the Black Raven’s leader; Seoho giggles to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twt: <a href="https://twitter.com/kumo_is_kumo">@kumo_is_kumo</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>